Not-Allison meets Mz. Hyde
In the previous weeks some strange advents have happened around the society. While this was not unusual for the group of rouge scientists for there to be some oddities surrounding them, but these events that I speak of weren’t that of the accidental portal opening on the Solstice, the strange behavior or Dr. Helen Jekyll, and the arrival of new comers. These events were smaller, unnoticeable at first, but none the less strange. In the previous year the scientists have all experienced at one point or another feel of being watched though they just blamed it on one another. These feelings have increased to the point of becoming a part of the society experience. In the previous month odder things still have occurred. Items around the society began disappearing. Nothing that was critical but things that were noticed over time. Among the list of missing items are: Blankets, food, rocks, many curtains, paper, broken tools, and 52 Lids. While some items disappeared other began to appear. Some of the broken tools came backed fixed, needed ingredients would appear in beds, wanted items would be found stuck to the ceilings. While this was happily unquestioned by the scientists other odd items would appear that they would not need nor desire. For instance small dead animals would be found outside bedroom doors, jars of blood were discovered lining window sills, and most notably four days ago a box was found sitting in the main hall containing 13 eyeballs 68 teeth most of which were not human. -------------------------------- It was a hot summer night in July though most of the lodgers were able to beat the heat and fall asleep. At around 2 in the morning a small tapping started at the main doors. The tapping grew louder and louder becoming a knocking and then a pounding. The pounding continued to grow until a single large slam shook the doors and echoed through the halls followed by deathly silence. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde, who like many Hydes, just happened to be up in the wee hours of the morning.* I'M COMING! I'M COMING! GAWD! Hyde without a Jekyll: *After that last slam the door falls silent and no sound can be heard. Though if you were to look out the windows you would notice it begin unusually dark outside for living in the middle of London.* Mz.Hyde: *Looks outside.* Hmmmm.... something's not right with this picture. A0da60eb90b1ea1c3131a7c8e0309e82596e8ea0170659de2cce26d5ffd645a1-0.gif No, not that.... Hyde without a Jekyll: *As you step though the main doors you notice that all the lights surround and on the society have been extinguished. While the street lamps around the other buildings and other building lights are lit they don't provide enough light to see clearly.* Mz.Hyde: Hmmmmmm...what a strange anomaly... it's almost like something's draining the energy... Hyde without a Jekyll: *out of the corner of your eye you see a slight movement behind the far pillar* Mz.Hyde: *Continues watching the pillar.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *You don't see the movement again however as your eyes adjust you notice that the very bottom of the pillar is not it's usual shape. * Mz.Hyde: Oh my god...that pillar looks like a penis! Hyde without a Jekyll: *As your eyes adjust you notice the pillar is oddly shaped do to something or someone behind it. When you exclaim your comment the someone jumps and you hear the sound of them falling off the porch into the shrubs blow, very ungracefully.* Mz.Hyde:'''Wow, talk about a bad case of erectile dysfunction! '''Hyde without a Jekyll: *more shrub rustling* (Not in the sexual way more like the figure is trying to stand up or crawl out of the bushes but failing miserably.) Mz.Hyde: *Slowly inches closer to the bush, her hand on her needle on her lapel.* Hello? Hyde without a Jekyll: *As you near the bush you see a small figure curled up under the foliage. The figure is shaking slightly but freezes when it hears you voice.* Mz.Hyde: *Stops and stares at it, not really knowing what to do.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *After a minute of silence the figure's head turns slowly to see if your still there. While the foliage makes it hard to see the person but two circular glints tell you that they're wearing goggles. They're head turns and they lock eyes with you and then freezes again.* Mz.Hyde: *Keeps staring at the figure.* ....Hi? Hyde without a Jekyll: *figure does not respond but begins shaking slightly. You also notice that it's clutching a worn satchel.* Mz.Hyde: Are you okay? Hyde without a Jekyll: *the figure looks down begins to stand up* Th-This was a mistake coming here. I should just leave. *as the person puts weight on their foot they collapse back down inhaling sharply.* Mz.Hyde: Hey! Take it easy! *She goes over to the person.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *sudden fear fills their voice* NO! Stay-- *the figure shakes takes a few breaths and then continues in a slightly calmer voice* No. I'm Ok really! *the figure crawls to the corner away from you and then shakily stands leaning against the porch for support. * Mz.Hyde: Look, I know I'm a scary-looking person and that's the public image I want to keep, but I'm actually a very nice person! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure struggles up onto the porch and then into a standing position using the pillar for support. You can't make out the clothes in detail but you can see that they're wearing a worn suit clearly too big for them; there face is covered using a large scarf, goggles, and a top hat; and the satchel is tightly gripped in one of their hands at all times. While you can't see their face you can tell that they're confused by your statement.* Th-That's not it. I just thought-- no nevermind. It-- I should go now. *The figure begins limping towards the stairs making sure to give you a wide gap.* Mz.Hyde: Wait! You're hurt! *She walks over to her.* We have an infirmary in there, we can check to make sure you're okay! Hyde without a Jekyll: No! No! I'm fine! *begins backing away but then trips and falls down with a solid thud* Mz.Hyde: *Winces at the thud.* Oooo! That hurt!~ �� Hyde without a Jekyll: AGH!! *The figure, now sitting, screams out in frustration. They rip off the satchel and chuck it at the ground next to them* THIS WAS A MISTAKE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I THOUGHT COMING HERE WOULD HELP ME SEE-- *The yelling suddenly stops. The figures head turns to the satchel laying on the ground. A few seconds go by as they realizes what they've done. Hurriedly they scoop up the bag in their arms cradling it. Rocking back and forth small sobs can be heard coming from the figure along with the muttering of 'I'm sorry!'* Mz.Hyde: No no! You're fine! *She sighs.* Look, I know it can be really hard to trust people... I'm like that too! I didn't exactly trust Dr. Jekyll when I first came here...but I know that I don't want to go where I would've ended up without him... Hyde without a Jekyll: *As you speak the figure continues to mutter 'I'm so sorry.' Into the satchel. When you finish the figure looks up at you, still clutching the bag and in a shaky voice says* S-So is it... *The figure looks around and the drops its voice down to a whisper you can barely hear.* ...is it safe here? Mz.Hyde: Yes. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure relaxes for the first time and once again begins to stand* Mz.Hyde: Are you hurt? Hyde without a Jekyll: I've had worse. *The figure reaches into the satchel and pulls out a long, dirtied walking stick that was much to large to have fit inside the satchel. The figure begins to follow Mz. Hyde to the main doors but stops before an area of the porch lit by the light spilling out of the door.* Mz.Hyde: What's wrong? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure looks between you and the lit floor and then pokes it with the walking stick tentatively* It's just...nothing good happens in the light...*seeing that the light didn't eat you or the walking stick the stranger very slowly puts the tip of their boot into the lit area.* Mz.Hyde: Here. *She holds her hand out to the stranger.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *With the cane in one hand and the satchel in the other (It's strapped around their chest but they are not letting go of it...ever.) The stranger eyes the hand unsure of what to do. After a moment of contemplation the figure steps completely into the light and on the door side of the hand and allows Mz. Hyde to guide them inside.* Mz.Hyde: Welcome to the Society for the Arcane Sciences! Hyde without a Jekyll: *A small gasp comes from the figure as they enter the main hall.* I-I've been in here before...but this-- this is the first I'm really seeing it. Maybe not all things in the light are bad. Mz.Hyde: Oh? You've been in here before? Why have I never seen you before? Hyde without a Jekyll: *Still staring at the society* Because I didn't want you to see me. It makes it easier to tell where your allances lay if you don't know I'm watching. Mz.Hyde: That's a good idea. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Still awestruck by the scene before them they mutter a reply* T-Thanks *Now seeing the figure in the light Mz. Hyde notices that their suit is covered in holes, patches, rips, mud, stains, and dried blood.* Mz.Hyde: Aren't you cold? Hyde without a Jekyll: No... If anything I'm a little warm. *The figure begins to pull off her hat, gloves, and scarf and stuffs them into her satchel not caring if they're damaged. She also places the goggles on top of her head. You can now see her face and tell that the figure is a girl. The girl has long dirty blond hair with a few streaks of blond and brown running throughout. Her hair is kept back in a pony tail and matted with blood and dirt, though there are many shorter strands that hang wildly in front. She has a thin build and something about her seems deformed though it's impossible to tell what. The eyes however are the most striking of all. The left eye is burnt orange and appears to be dead. One may even make the mistake of thinking it was glass due to the lack of life behind it but the pupal dilates. The right is a bright shocking blue that seems to hold great terror behind it.* Mz.Hyde: So, what's your name? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl stops and turns toward Mz. Hyde confusion crossing her face. She then looks down at her hand opening and closing them.* um...well...this has never happened. No one's asked me that before. Mz.Hyde: Ask you your name? Hyde without a Jekyll: *She nods* Mz.Hyde: Huh.... I can relate to that...so what is it? Hyde without a Jekyll: *Her confusion deepens.* Well...I guess... This body is named *she pauses for a moment as a flash of sadness crosses her face and the name is uttered with quiet emotions.* ...Allison. Mz.Hyde: That's a nice name, but I want YOUR name, not your body's name. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Her face drops and she thinks some more.* Well...I-I'm not really sure on that. Mz.Hyde: You're not sure what your name is? Hyde without a Jekyll: *She nods her head slowly. It seems like her hair is becoming darker and more brown or has it always been like that? * I think it's Allison but I don't think I'm Allison. And if I'm not Allison then where is she? When is she coming back?... And who am I? Mz.Hyde: Whoever you want to be. Hyde without a Jekyll: ...But...But I don't want to be. ... I want... I want Allison to come back. *The girl's blue eye fills with sadness and threatens tears. She reaches into her satchel and pulls out a small picture frame. She stares at it longingly.* '''Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde puts her hands on the girl's shoulders.* Listen, I know that it's really scary... until five years ago, I shared a body with another person. Hyde without a Jekyll: Mz.Hyde • a month ago T-today makes makes 4 years she's been gone. Today makes 4 years of my...existance. I've tried everything to bring her back. Am I doing something wrong? Is there something I'm missing? *she looks up at you tears spilling over on her blue eye. Her next question is in that of a whisper.* D-did they kill her? Mz.Hyde: Who? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The sadness and color drain from her face and the tears stop as they're replaced by pure terror and the girl begins to tremble. Even the orange eye shows the slightest hint of fear. You can barely hear the next words she whispers.* The Men with Silver Feathers. Mz.Hyde: *Though she's good at hiding it, Mz. Hyde is shocked at her answer.* W-who are they? Hyde without a Jekyll: *She struggles to get the words out as the paralyzing fear takes over.* I-I don't know! I d-don't know why they came, or who they are, or w-what they wanted! They just destroyed everything--everyone around me--her. And then they try to destroy you too. T-then they leave. A-and your sitting in a pile of ashes and and b-blood and p-pain a-and confusion! Mz.Hyde: T-that sounds like...LIKE HER! ''* Unknowingly to "Alison" snippets of her horrifying past run through her mind. With the sound of her torturer's laughter ringing through her ears. She begins hyperventilating.* '''Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl didn't know who 'Her' was but if she was anything like The Silver Feather Men Mz. Hyde would need something to protect her self. The girl reaches into her satchel and pulls out a large blood stained kitchen knife and lays it at Mz. Hyde's feet. She then scampers under a table in a dark corner. She sits there shaking, clutching the picture of Allison, and whispering 'I'm so sorry.' while her own memories of fire and silver feathers engulf her.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde comes out of her flashback, and notices the knife at her feet. She gives it back to"Allison".* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl doesn't even see Mz. Hyde. All she can see is the silver feather men standing over her laughing while they light all of Allison's work on fire.* Mz.Hyde: Hey. *She slides the knife under the table.* I think you dropped this. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The sound of the knife scraping against the floor jolts the girl out of her mental prison. She gasps for air trying to settle herself, the smell of smoke lingering in her nose. She sees the knife laying on the floor and quickly picks it up and shoves it into her bag. The girl looks up at Mz. Hyde her blue eye now tinted red from emotion.* A-Are *sniff* Are the bad people going to come h-here? Mz.Hyde: No. The bad people are not coming here...not if I can help it. Is that why you were pounding on the door? Are you being chased? Hyde without a Jekyll: *Tears of relief now flood her blue eye.* N-no. I-I knocked cause I wanted help...bringing Allison back. B-but then I got scared and ran... It's been so long since she's been here...I'm losing hope that's she's still a-alive...I-I've watched you people for so long now... You do the impossible every day! I-If there's any hope of finding her....It's here...with you guys. Mz.Hyde: *She smiles at the stranger.* Follow me. Hyde without a Jekyll: Ok...*The girl climbs out from under the table and stands up, a small smile tugging at her lips.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde leads her into the kitchen.* Are you hungry? Hyde without a Jekyll: N-- Actually yes. I'm starving! Mz.Hyde: *She opens the giant industrial fridge.* I think we have some leftovers... let's see... there's the lobster ravioli from last night...the chicken from two nights ago...the shrimp scampi from lunch... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks at the fridge in awe.* Wow! How do you get enough ice yo keep this thing cool! *The girl begins to pull food stuffs out of the fridge, placing some into her satchel and others into her arms. By the time she's done all the left overs are gone and are either in her satchel or her arms.* Mz.Hyde: You do know we have a table, right? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks at Mz. Hyde with a confused and worried look on her face, then at the floor as though debating on weither or not to sit down and start eating in the middle of the kitchen, and then back at Mz. Hyde for an answer.* Can we use it? Mz.Hyde: Well, yeah... that's why it's called a "dining" table! * She leads through another door into the dining room, complete with a dining table that can seat 50.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl is even more in awe by the table or by the fact that she can sit at it.* ...Can we eat here? Mz.Hyde: Well, yeah! That's what we have chairs for!~ Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl grabs a seat and begins eating all the food in her arms as fast as she can. It's not the prettiest of sights and she guards the remaining food with her arms. (Think prison eating habits.) She stops, looks up at Mz. Hyde, and swallows.* Sorry. Mz.Hyde: It's okay. You just eat. *Mz. Hyde goes back into the kitchen and returns eating a brownie.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *When Mz. Hyde returns about half of the food is gone. The girl looks up at her.* Thank you. Thank you for the food, for inviting me in, for well...everything. Mz.Hyde: Oh it's no problem! We have plenty of space! Come on, I'll show you to your room. Hyde without a Jekyll: Room? *The girl stands up and the rest of the food is gone.* Mz.Hyde: You said you didn't have a place to stay, right? Hyde without a Jekyll: Well...do abandon buildings count? Mz.Hyde: No...well, yes.... but it's not exactly healthy, ya know? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure nods and looks down at the floor.* I guess it would be nice not to move every few days when someone finds me camping out in there. Mz.Hyde: Well, you're in luck! We have plenty of room! *She leads Allison up the foyer stairs, down the hall and makes a right turn.* I think this one's still empty. *She knocks the door and nobody answers. She opens the door to reveal a furnished, but unoccupied room, complete with a bed, a closet, a dresser, and a desk with a chair.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl stares at the room mouth agape.* Th-This is mine? Mz.Hyde: Yep. Dr. Henry Jekyll told all of us that if we ever found a fellow scientist in need, we help them out. And, lucky for you, I just so happen to be a night manager of this place, so I have the power to invite you to come live with us. Unless Jekyll tells me not to...but I don't think he'll say no he's too nice. Though I personally speculate that's just a cover to hide the fact that he makes crystal meth, but that's not important right now. Hyde without a Jekyll: T-Thank you! *Tears of joy stream from her blue eye and the girl runs over to Mz. Hyde and hugs her.* No one has ever done something like this for me before! Mz.Hyde:*She smiles a little.* You're welcome. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl pulls away and starts walking around the room, taking it all in.* Mz.Hyde: I'll leave you alone to get settled. Oh! By the way, the key to this room is in the top dresser drawer. *She starts to head out the door.* Hyde without a Jekyll: Thank you! *When the doors click closed the girl sits down on the edge of her bed and pulls out the picture of Allison. She looks at the frame for a long time until the sun begins to peak through the window. She gets up, closes the curtains, and climbs into her new bed. The girl then carefully places the picture on the desk next to her bed, and before She turns off the light, whispers to the picture.* I think we're finally safe Allison. Obtained From First Oc Introduction Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return